There are many types of continuous and intermittent blood processing systems, each providing different therapeutic effects and demanding different processing criteria.
For example, hemofiltration emulates normal kidney activities for an individual whose renal function is impaired or lacking. During hemofiltration, blood from the individual is conveyed in an extracorporeal path along a semipermeable membrane, across which a pressure difference (called transmembrane pressure) exists. The pores of the membrane have a molecular weight cut-off that can thereby pass liquid and uremic toxins carried in blood. However, the membrane pores can not pass formed cellular blood elements and plasma proteins. These components are retained and returned to the individual with the toxin-depleted blood. Membranes indicated for hemofiltration are commercially available and can be acquired from, e.g., Asahi Medical Co. (Oita, Japan).
After hemofiltration, fresh physiologic fluid is supplied to toxin-depleted blood. This fluid, called replacement fluid, is buffered either with bicarbonate, lactate, or acetate. The replacement fluid restores, at least partially, a normal physiologic fluid and electrolytic balance to the blood. Usually, an ultrafiltration function is also performed during hemofiltration, by which liquid is replaced in an amount slightly less than that removed. Ultrafiltration decreases the overall fluid level of the individual, which typically increases, in the absence of ultrafiltration, due to normal fluid intake between treatment sessions.
Following hemofiltration, fluid balancing, and ultrafiltration, the blood is returned to the individual.